Article style guide
Who and what should be included? How "comics" do you have to be? This wiki sides more with Eddie Campbell than Scott McCloud on defining "comics" - panel-to-panel sequential panels, single panel cartoons, political cartoons and narrative illustration are all the same kind of thing. Part of the intention of this wiki is to give comics creators in Ireland a context, and a sense that we don't have to just look abroad for inspiration, but there are traditions within Ireland that we are part of. Hence artists like Harry Clarke, Rowel Friers and Basil Temple Blackwood are part of this wiki. You don't need to be commercially published - small press, self-published, underground publications are perfectly eligible, as are webcomics. Comic strips in newspapers and magazines are as much comics as comic books and graphic novels. How Irish do you have to be? Anyone who comes from Ireland, either side of the border, and makes comics, wherever they're published, is in. So that would include the likes of Garth Ennis and Declan Shalvey, who are primarily published in America, Michael Carroll and P. J. Holden, who are mainly published in the UK, and David Norman, who's published in Germany. Anyone who makes and publishes comics in Ireland, wherever they're from originally, is in - that includes the likes of Irish Times cartoonist Martyn Turner, who's originally from England, and small press cartoonist Elida Maiques, who's from Spain. People of Irish descent with no personal connection to Ireland - who've never lived here, worked here or published here - are out. Characters and titles published elsewhere are eligible, so long as they have at least one Irish creator - "creator" meaning someone who originated the character or title. Preacher, written by Garth Ennis, drawn by English artist Steve Dillon and published by DC in the States, is eligible. Hellblazer is not, because Ennis was not involved in creating the character. Finally, Irish characters and comics set in Ireland or on Irish themes, no matter who created them or where they were published, are eligible - it's always interesting to see how others see us, even if they haven't a clue. Who can contribute? This is a wiki, so it's open to anyone to write and edit articles. Share your knowledge, and hopefully we can build a comprehensive guide to the cartoonist's art in Ireland. But it's not Wikipedia, and we don't mind original research - most of the stuff we cover is below the radar of mainstream coverage, so we're relying on personal knowledge - and we don't need third-party verification - if you're a creator, you're very welcome to write your own bio and keep it up to date. In fact, we'd be very happy if you did. You know more about yourself and your work than anybody else. Writing and editing articles If you see an article you'd like to edit or add to, just click the blue "edit" box to the right of the article title. Visual editor or wiki markup There are two ways of editing, using the visual editor, or wiki markup. The visual editor comes up by default when you click "Edit". It looks rather like a word processor, and should be familiar enough to anyone who's used to using a computer. But if you have expierience with Wikipedia and are comfortable with its markup, you can edit it that way by clicking the "Source" tab at the top right of the edit screen. If you have an account and are logged in, you can turn it off by default under "My preferences". Article style We don't want to be too restrictive about writing style. Try and write clearly and factually. That's about it. There's a bit more, but it's not written up yet. Category:Organisation